Black Line (Southern Indian Ocean Islands)
}}The Black Line, also known as the Two Peninsulas Line ( : Ligne Noire or Ligne des Deux Presqu'îles) is a rail line of the Kerguelen rail network and connects the Gare de La-Société-de-Géographie and Gare de Port-Joffre with each other as well as with the Blue Line through Gare de jonction de La-Société-de-Géographie and Gare de jonction de Port-Joffre. History The Black Line was opened in 1995 together with the rest of the Kerguelen rail network and replaced the Scale Shuttle bus that completed the route before the opening of the rail line. It was opened simultaneously with the Blue Line and the Green Line. Passenger utilisation The low number of inhabitants in both La-Société-de-Géographie (101) and Port-Joffre (198) would normally be indicative of low passenger rates; however, as La-Société-de-Géographie is home to the Faculty of Earth Sciences (Faculté des sciences de la Terre) of the University of the Kerguelen (Université des Kerguelen), and Port-Joffre to an important base of both the Marine de la République and the Forces aériennes de la République, these two small localities attract many students and commuters. The Gare de Port-Joffre also de facto serves as the main connecting railway station for Port-Foch and is almost directly connected to the Foch Ferry. This also increases passenger rates. Above all that, the Black Line is very popular with tourists. It is often used by hikers to travel to Port-Joffre to walk the Presqu'île Joffre Trail, whilst the stretch to La-Société-de-Géographie is very popular with tourists for its panoramic views, and with train enthusiasts for its many horseshoe curves. Route and connections La-Société-de-Géographie - Gare de jonction de La-Société-de-Géographie This stretch of track goes along the east coast of the Presqu'île de la Société de Géographie for 31 kilometres and features a total of six , two of which are a double horseshoe curve. Trains travel from La-Société-de-Géographie over La Roche du Nord before entering the first horseshoe curve around the Baie des Haricots Verts, after which they immediately enter a mirroring horseshoe curve around the edge of Lac Longueu before rounding around the slopes of Mont Pietri. Trains then enter the third horseshoe curve which runs through the Val des Deux Lacs. This is the narrowest horseshoe curve with a width of 500 m and a length of 3400 m. Trains then edge around the Dôme Marseille before entering the fourth horseshoe curve around the Baie de la Petite Île. Part of this curve is a viaduct with a length of 900 m. Trains then run along the Premier Bras de Richards before entering the fifth horseshoe curve which runs along the sides of the Val Rhône. This is the longest horseshoe curve at 4,530 m, and the second narrowest with a width of 530 m, only 30 metres wider than the Val des Deux Lacs horseshoe curve. When trains leave this curve they immediately enter another horseshoe curve around the northern bay of the Baies jumelles, after which trains run along the side of the southern bay and squirm between Lac la Truite and Double Lac before arriving at Gare de jonction de La-Société-de-Géographie. Gare de jonction de La-Société-de-Géographie - Gare de jonction de Port-Joffre The stretch between the two Gares de jonction is approximately 1700 m long and entirely double track. This is so that one delayed train does not delay the other. This stretch only has a single corner and crosses the Rivière Marion Dufresne. This stretch runs parallel to the Rue de la République 12 and connections to the road are provided at both stations. There is no regular bus service, however, in case of train failure, railroad caveins, and other events impeding regular service, a replacement bus service uses this road. There is also a connection to the Northern Trail for hikers, as well as a nearby campsite. Gare de jonction de Port-Joffre - Port-Joffre This stretch is around 17 km long and less meandering than the stretch to La-Société-de-Géographie. From Gare de jonction de Port-Joffre trains continue along the northern slopes of the Monts Fraters. Trains dip towards the south to use the Halage de la Baleine to enter the Presqu'île Joffre, after which they run over the northern slopes of Mont Docteur Récamier. They follow the turn of the valley through a wide curve before terminating 170 m off the shore of Lac Dans les Terres. Rolling stock and services Rolling stock The rolling stock of the Black Line consists of three diesel railcars. These have been painted for recognisability. The railcars are named La Société de Géographie, Joffre and Foch. Services From La-Société-de-Géographie regular services depart at 6:14 a.m., 10:38 a.m., 15:18 p.m. and 20:01 p.m. and take half an hour to travel the 31 km long track between Gare de La-Société-de-Géographie and Gare de jonction de La-Société-de-Géographie. At this Gare de jonction there is an opportunity to change to the Blue Line to Gare de jonction de Péninsule and Port-Christmas. Trains then take around one minute to cover the 1700 m to Gare de jonction de Port-Joffre, where there is an opportunity to change to the Blue Line to Port-Couvreux and Port-aux-Français. Trains then take about 20 minutes to cover the 17 km to Port-Joffre. Regular services from Port-Joffre leave at 6:26 a.m., 10:50 a.m., 15:28 p.m. and 20:16 p.m. and have opportunities to change to Port-Couvreux and Port-aux-Français at Gare de jonction de Port-Joffre, and to change to Gare de jonction de Péninsule and Port-Christmas at Gare de jonction de La-Société-de-Géographie. In addition to regular services there is one additional shuttle service from Port-Joffre to La-Société-de-Géographie, departing at 12:35 and arriving at La-Société-de-Géographie at 13:30 approximately. This service does not stop at the two Gares de jonction. In case a Blue Line train is delayed at one of the Gares de jonction, the Black Line trains wait for the arrival of that train to allow for the changing of passengers. Similarly, Blue Line trains wait for delayed Black Line trains. At 22:21 p.m. the train that shuttled between the two villages in the afternoon back to Port-Joffre. Although the train is officially out of service, train drivers generally allow passengers to use the train nonetheless. Fares Passengers pay fr. 0.27 per travelled kilometre. This means that a ticket for full length costs fr. 13.50. Children between 4 and 16 and people aged 65+ pay fr. 0.12 per travelled kilometre, arriving at a maximum of fr. 6.- for a full journey. Children under 4 and students travel for free. It is possible to get a Black Line subscription; if that is chosen, one can pay fr. 250.- per month for unlimited use of the train line. Category:Public transport in the Southern Indian Ocean Islands Category:Kerguelen rail network